Is Being Myself Ok?
by shy hinata girl
Summary: Hinata thinks if Naruto and her can really be together, she thinks about all of the girls in the leaf and their special abilities then Hinata realizes that she has to take measures into her own hands...Sorry for any errors made.


**Naruto Fanfiction.**

**Is it ok to be different?**

**This idea came to me and i just had to write it down, either way i hope you all enjoy it.**

**Summary: Hinata thinks if Naruto and her can really be together, she thinks about all of the girls in the leaf and their special abilities then Hinata realizes that she has to take measures into her own hands...**

**Enjoy!**

Hinata sat on the top of the Hokage faces looking peacfully at the village, she looked under her to see Naruto being chased by girls. She sighed silently.

"Oh...Naruto-kun if only you would look at me.." Hinata said softly.

Naruto had become the hero of the village after defeating every single threat that came it's way. Naruto was now respected and loved by everyone in the village, he had also become very popular...especially with the girls. That's when Hinata realized something.

"Maybe...Naruto and i aren't meant for each other...there are a lot of pretty girls in the village and each of them has something special about themselves. "Hinata said to her self.

She was right, since Naruto had become very popular with the girls...he has alot of them to choose from, Hinata doubted that he would choose her. After she had confessed to Naruto, they had become very close friends and Hinata had also let go of her stuttering.

One girl that was unique was Ino, she was very beautiful, every man in the village drooled over her. Not only that she was very skillfull. She and Naruto could make an ok pair because their both blonde and blondes go good together right?

Next was Tenten, she's very good with ninja tools and is very talented. Hinata believes that she and Naruto would make a great pair because both of them are strong, confident, and energetic about themselves. "They could go well together..." Hinata thought aloud.

Lastly came Sakura, Hinata envied her in many ways possible she was pretty, strong, sometimes funny, confident, and smart...everything Hinata is not. Sakura seemed to have known Naruto more then anyone else because they have been in the same team for allmost their hole life.

"Yea...maybe i don't have a chance after all..." Hinata said softly. She stayed silent that was until her innerself took over.

**'Are you just going to give up?'**

'Who are you?'

**'I'm your inner self, everything you have that's perverted, mean, or loud comes from me...'**

'I'm never perverted!'

**'Sure...why not?'**

'So what did you mean by me giving up?'

**'Come on, you can't give up now...'**

'Why not?'

**'For crying out loud you confessed to him! and to give up that easy is just childish...!'**

'Your right...i can't just give up. And i think i know how to make Naruto notice me.'

"All right i know what to do now..." Hinata said happily as she started to head towards her home.

Unknowingly across form the Hokage faces, Naruto sat on top of his apartments roof top thinking about the young blue-haired girl. Naruto had come to notice his feeling for Hinata, but he didn't have enough time to talk to her becaue he was being tutored by Tsunade in getting ready for being Hokage- after she retired of course.

"Man...i hope Hinata-chan isn't too upset with me." Naruto hoped by himself. He and Hinata had become great friends after the war, Naruto even noticed that she was never shy, either way he loved her shyness and her unshyness as well.

Hinata to Naruto has gotten more beautiful then before, she made every man in the village fantasize about her and her body. Sometimes Naruto had the urge to beat the crap out of every single man that thought pervertedly about Hinata.

**'You mean like you?'**

Naruto felt his face go red as the Kyuubi mocked him.

'I have never thought about Hinata-chan in that disrespectful way...'

**'Oh you haven't have you...'**

'Never!'

**'That's not what you were saying last night...'**

'What?'

**'I heard you...saying oh Hinata what soft body you have, and what nice lips you have it makes me want to kiss them and...'**

'ENOUGH!, i would never do a thing like that to Hinata-chan!'

**'Why don't you just tell her you love her back, that should be easy.' **Naruto sighed sadly.

'I know that...but what if she doesn't feel the same anymore.'

**'Well...we never know until we try right?' **The Kyuubi asked smirking.

'I guess your right...yea you are right!' Naruto grinned as he stood up.

"All right time for bed, i have a long day tomarrow!" He said as he walked back inside his apartment.

**Day 1: As beautiful as Ino.**

"Here i go..." Hinata said as she walked infront of the mirror and saw herself in her normal baggy clothing. Ino then came into her mind. "This is something that Ino would really find un-fasionable..." Hinata said to herself.

"I know I'll wear something more revealing!" Hinata said happily as she went to the bathroom to get dressed.

All men were staring fondly at Hinata as she walked the village, she had wore a tight blue tank top, which showed off her top curves along with some tight black pants that showed off her down curves as well._ 'Every man is staring at me it's finally working...i only hope Naruto likes it..' _Hinata thought as she continued to walk.

She then noticed Naruto who was being surrounded by girls...Hinata gulped slowly._ 'Here goes nothing...'_ Hinata walked up to him and and smiled. "Good Morning Naruto-kun." Naruto turned around grinning. "Good Morning Hinata-chan..." his grinn disappered as he noticed Hinata in her new outfit.

Hinata stayed quiet. _'He likes it! that's why he's soo silent right?'_ she thought happily until she heard Naruto chuckle. "Man...Hinata-chan what did Ino make you do for you to wear a sluty outfit like that..." Naruto said jokingly.

Even though Hinata knew he was joking, Hinata felt really sad. "Oh...she and I made a bet that i couldn't go a week without eating cinnamon buns..." Hinata lied. Naruto laughed.

"I can see that, you love eating those things...it's kinda like me and my ramen..." Naruto added. Hinata smiled.

"Well i should get going Naruto-kun..." Hinata said. Naruto smiled. "Sure...see ya later Hinata-chan..."

Hinata walked sadly at home..._'I guess he didn't really like it?' _

"Plan 1...failed."

Meanwhile Naruto came out of the shower and dried his hair, he then shook his head and layed on his bed. "That was weird, why did Hinata-chan dress like that today?" Naruto thought back about the way Hinata was today that cause his cheeks to go red. "She did look extreamly cute though..." he said to himself. 'Maybe tomarrow will be diffrent.'

He didn't know how right he was...

**Day 2: As skillful as Tenten.**

Hinata had went straight to the market and brought alot of Ninja tools, she then started to make her way towards the trianing grounds. Maybe this time it will work, after all Naruto does enjoy to train maybe he will notice her if she would to show him her skills.

**'You really think this one will work..?'**

'Of couse Naruto-kun enjoys training and if i show him how good i am with tools then he might finally notice me...'

**'I hope you know what your doing?' **

Hinata made her way to see Naruto breathing in and out from exhaustion, he didn't have a shirt on. Hinata blushed as she noticed how musclar his bisepts are...she wanted to run her hands up and down...she quickly shook her head. 'i really am perverted...' she thought.

**'I told you...' **

'I have to stay focus, remember what i came here for...' Hinata said to herself, Naruto noticed Hinata as he turned around. "Hey Hinata-chan!" he said as he walked up to her.

"Hello...Naruto-kun." Hinata said. Naruto then looked closely at the bag of tools Hinata had behind her back. "Hey Hinata-chan, what's with the bag of weapons?" Hinata looked at it then at Naruto.

"I wanted to show you how good i am..." Hinata put down the back and pulled out a huge Shurikan. "Um Hinata-chan...i don't think that your-" Hinata started to wobble as she fell down on her bottom, she slowly rubbed it. "Ow..." she said silently. Naruto chuckled. "I tried to tell you." Naruto said smling.

"That really hurt..." HInata said as rubbed her bottom, Naruto couldn't help but grinn, Hinata is really too cute to him, he held out his hand as he helped her up. "You see Hinata-chan, your not as good with ninja tools as Tenten is...i mean she's REALLY good." For the second time Hinata felt upset that Naruto would think that.

"I guess you right..." she said softly. Naruto grinned "Good!" HInata started to feel more upset. "I have to go now Naruto-kun, i'll see you later!" Hinata got up and ran away leaving Naruto standing there confused.

"What was that about?, oh well back to training!" Naruto then continued his training.

Meanwhile Hinata entered into her room and collapesd on her bed, she had already returned all of the tools she had asked for.

"Nothings working...how come?" Hinata said to herself. She only had one last final option.

**Day 3: As loud and strong as Sakura.**

HInata woked up from her bed and smiled. "All right today's the day i'm sure of it!" she said happily.

As she walked through the village searching for Naruto, she thought about what she was going to do or say when she saw him. Sakura normally yells at him, hits him, and insults him. _'I don't want to yell, hit, or insult Naruto-kun...' _Hinata didn't want to hurt Naruto.

_'But when Sakura does it, he never gets mad nor does he yell back...besides this is the only chance i have for him to finally notice me after i confessed i can't back down now!'_

HInata was too busy in her thoughts she accidently bumped into someone, she fell on her bottom once again. "Ow..." she said softly. 'I really have to stop landing on my bottom...' she thought to herself.

"Oopps! sorry Hinata-chan i didn't see you there!" Hinata blinked as she looked up to see Naruto grinning at her. "It's ok Naruto-kun it-" she suddenly stop. What was she doing?, she's suppose to be acting like Sakura. "You idiot watch where your going next time!" she said angrily.

Naruto's grinn went away as it was placed with a small frown. "Sorry Hinata-chan...i guess i should have watched where i was going..." he said sadly. Hinata looked at him confuesed._ 'Is it working?' _she knows that Naruto mostly smiles when Sakura yells at him. "Don't worry about it Naruto-kun, i should have watched where i was going as well." she said normally.

Naruto's grinn returned as he offered Hinata his hand, she took it as he helped her up. "What were you doing?" Hinata asked. Naruto winked at her, Hinata felt her cheeks go red. "What do you think, i was training of course!" Hinata then remembers how Sakura would insult Naruto and his training abilities. "I don't know why you bother training, you'll never be as great as Sasuke, and the same goes with being Hokage..." she stated.

Naruto's eyes went wide. "What are you trying to say Hinata-chan?" he asked suddenly. Hinata opened her eyes, they widened when she saw the glare Naruto was giving her. "How dare you say that i will never be Hokage!" he yelled. Hinata was confused he was angry?...angry at her?...why?...when Sakura says it he laughs and asks her out, why is it different with her?

"N-Naruto-kun...I" Hinata started to say.

"You know Hinata, you've been acting really strange latley and I wanted you to know that i hate the type of person you've become. First you act all slutly, then come with big weapons, lastly you insult me!, WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME, WHAT ARE YOU EXACTLY TRYING TO PROVE!?" Naruto yelled.

Hinata stood frozen, she felt as if her heart was torn apart..she knew that it was too good to be true Naruto will never be intrested in her. "I'm sorry that I'm soo different..." she said before she ran away.

Naruto must have realized that he went to far because he started calling out to her to return. "HINATA-CHAN WAIT!" She was soon out of sight. Naruto stood there reflecting on his outburst. _'What have i done?'_ he had to find Hinata.

Hinata had ran all the way to the village forest she hid inside a tree's cave. She was sobbing and choking on her tears. 'I'm soo stupid...what was i thinking?' she thought as she continued to sobb.

After a while she stopped sobbing but tears were still streaming down her cheeks. "I was too naive to think that Naruto-kun will ever love me back..." she started to say to herself.

"To be honest, i don't think any man would love me, i mean I'm not very bright, I'm self-consioues, i stutter when nervous...and I'm." she wiped away her tears but it didn't seem to work because more were streaming down.

Now what she didn't know was that Naruto had found her and was hiding behind a tree, he hid away his chakra so that Hinata wouldn't sence him with her Byakugan. he listend to her talk to herself.

"I was stupid all along to believe that Naruto-kun will ever fall for me...I mean why have someone as ugly as me when he can have any pretty girl in the village." Naruto's eyes went wide as his cheeks went red. _'She still loves me...after all this time her feelings haven't changed. Dattebayo! she still loves me!' _Naruto stopped his happy brain when he thought back to what Hinata had just said. '_How could she say that no man would want her..and how can she believe that i'd choose any girl over her?'_

"Your too ugly for any man to want you, you can only be married by arrangment...that's what father and mother had always told me, i guess they were right. I mean who would want me any way...I'm not as beautiful...or smart, or talented, or confident, or any of that...i'm not good at anything. My skin's too white to be compared to anything...my eyes are...white to be compared to anything either...i'm just...A BIG WHITE-EYED WIERDO FREAK!" Hinata yelled as she burried her eyes in her legs and sobbed.

"No your not..." Hinata's head shot up as she saw Naruto in front of her. His eyes were red...could it be that he was crying too? Hinata started to back away, Naruto kneeled infront of her. "Please don't leave...HInata-chan." Naruto pleaded. "Why are you here...?"Hinata asked as she looked away from him . Naruto chuckled lowly. "I was worried about you..." Hinata looked at him as he pulled her in for a hug, her cheeks went red. Naruto was hugging her!

"HInata-chan how could you say that your not worthy for anyone?" Naruto asked Hinata's eyes went opened. "It's true...i tried to get you to notice me, so i changed my look and personality but you never noticed anything!" Hinata argued. Suddenly everything made sense to him...Hinata figured that she could get his attention if she acted like the other girls.

Naruto pulled away, still holding on to her and chukcled. "Man...i guess i haven't really changed.." he looked at Hinata who was afraid of looking at him. "Here i thought you didn't feel the same way about me as you did before, i was looking for a way to tell you i love you but i was scared that you didn't love me as you did when you fought Pein." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Hinata quickly looked at him. 'Did he just say what i think he said...he loves me? he really loves me?' "You...really love me?" Hinata asked. Naruto nodded. "Y-You chosed me?" she said now stuttering returning to the original shy Hinata he fell in love with. "With all my might..." he said.

"But why...I'm different from the rest of the girls in the village..." she said looking away but not before Naruto's finger forced her to look back at him. "That's _why_ i love you...your soo different from the other girls.." he confessed. Hinata still had her doubts. "But why me? I m-mean I'm not as b-beautiful as Ino..."

"Of course not!" Naruto stated causing Hinata to feel even more upset.

"Your way sexier the Ino!" he added now. Hinata looked at him confused. "I'm not as skillful as Tenten neither..."

"Your more talented then Tenten!" Hinata heart started to feel warm again, and little by little she started to feel happy.

"And I'm not as smart or brave as Sakura.." she finally said. Naruto chuckled. "Your a thousand times more sexier, talented, and amazing as any girl in the leaf village, Dattebayo!" Naruto said as he spread apart his arms. Hinata had a small yet loving smile grasp her lips as she threw herself and cried into Naruto's chest.

"Naruto-kun!" she said as she started to sobb. Naruto smiled warmly as he hugged her tighter. "Hinata-chan...i love you and i don't ever want you to think otherwise..." He could feel Hinata nodd.

Both stayed in eachother's arms enjoying the warmth and love from one another. Hinata then pulled away looking in the floor. "Can you say it again..." she said.

"Huh?" Naruto asked. this time Hinata looked at him while blushing. "C-Can you s-say 'I love y-you' again..." she begged softly Naruto chuckled he loved it when she was shy around him. "I love you Hinata-chan with all my heart and soul..." Hinata smiled more brightly now as she says the three words she hasn't repeated since the war. "I love you too Naruto-kun..."

Naruto leaned in and pressed his forhead against hers, Hinata could feel his warm breath breathing on her lips and with all her might she looked into those passionate sky-blue cerulan eyes that she loved so much.

"Hinata-chan...can i kiss you?" Naruto asked as his cheeks were starting to go red as well. Hinata felt like flying when she heard Naruto say those words, she nodded slowly.

She then felt something warm pressed up against her lips...Naruto was kissing her!...her first kiss with Naruto!...now Hinata was on cloud nine! She slowly let her eyes close as she kissed him back, both were new to the akward feeling so the kiss only lasted 10 seconds.

Both pulled away, with their heads still pressed up against each other. "Hinata-chan."  
"Yes?" she said smiling.

"You have the most beautifullest moon-shining eyes i have ever seen, why stare at the moon when i can stare at your eyes..." Naruto said while smirking. Hinata felt embarressed at all of the compliments she was now receiving by Naruto.

"Now would you like to accompany me to get some ramen?" Naruto asked.

"I'd love to..." Hinata said.

Naruto stood up and helped Hinata up as well. Both stared into each others eyes neither of them ever wanted to be seperated by the other for as long as they both lived or if for a unknown reason...till death do them part?

"My lady..." Naruto said grinning as he offered Hinata his arm. Hinata giggled.

"Why thank you kind sir..." Hinata said as she took Naruto's arm. Both stared to make their way towards the villlage...Hinata couldn't feel more happier in all her life as she nuzzuled Naruto's arm.

'_I guess being different isn't soo bad after all...that's of course you find someone who thinks that, anyway...' _

**I hope you all enjoyed this oneshot about Naruto and Hinata, it came into my head and i just had to write it down. I would like to hear your opinons...And thanks for reading.**

**See you soon!**


End file.
